bucksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
BuckSquad vs. WiiUGamer12
Background BuckSquad vs. WiiUGamer12 started as an online movement started by Tronford as a way to stop WiiUGamer12 to stop using his influence to gain what he wants and use others for his personal desires and entertainment. This led to the biggest battle fought by BuckSquad. Beginnings It was declared by BuckSquad Owner Tronford to stop WiiUGamer from using his young audience as a way to grow a dedicated army who would blindly follow his orders. At first, WiiUGamer ignored it, as he blocked any way of communication from the outside world. The only way to get into contact with WiiUGamer, was by donating to him to become a Member in order to join his Discord Server to even have a chance to speak to him. Main Characters The main characters of this BuckSquad vs. WiiUGamer is the following: Tronford - The Owner of BuckSquad and declared the attack on WiiUGamer WiiUGamer - The defender, the manipulative Warlord Alexpetal - A Co-Owner of BuckSquad, who deals with Internal affairs, but aids in defensive battles Geno - An 11 year-old WiiUGamer fan who switched sides the more he learned Omarion Darrington - A Spy sent by WiiUGamer in order to gain inside Information and frequently attacks BuckSquad as WiiUGamer blindly sends him into battle. He surrendered on April 18th, 2019 at 3:13 PM Main Events There have been numerous events that happened in the past, too many to remember. The most important ones were raids on WiiUGamer's streams, the battle between Geno and Tronford and the numerous battles of Omarion Darrington and Alexpetal/Tronford when he went offensive and attacked BuckSquad Raids BuckSquad frequently raids WiiUGamer to get his attention to get him to join a voice call, but every single proved to be unsuccessful as WiiUGamer blocks us out, which forced us to turn to raiding. As the Wiki was started on April 20th, many raids have not been documented. We will try to document all future raids. April 15th, 2019: Alexpetal's department raided WiiUGamer's livestream, sending him pictures of Foreskin Sans (NSFW) and videos with earrape music with WiiUGamer's face photoshopped on Steve from Minecraft and Peter Griffin. Later in the stream, Tronford's department went on stream and donated money, putting names like imray_ping_minors and ihatenickgurs in an attempt to get WiiUGamer to say their name, which was successful the first time, bringing BuckSquad morale up as we haven't had such a major success for a while. April 22nd, 2019: A member of BuckSquad uploaded a racist video with WiiUGamer, which was sent to WiiUGamer by his Moderators during his livestream titled 'Let's TALK VIDEO GAMES, HYPE, CHILL STREAM' April 28th, 2019: A BuckSquad member (which will stay anonymous) uploaded a racist video, putting monkey noises over WiiUGamer reacting to a Smash Direct over Joker being in Smash Bros. May 5th, 2019: BuckSquad Co-Owner Alexpetal got in contact with WiiUGamer and proposed a peace deal, which was later accepted by WiiUGamer and was put into effect, ending the war in a BuckSquad victory. The deal was: "1) Make everyone able to join the server (You can still have a private channel for members, but just have the server itself open to all) 2) Apologize to the indie devs ''' '''in exchange, BuckSquad will delete the racist WiiUGamer videos that was uploaded and will stop the raids"Category:BuckSquad Category:WiiUGamer Category:Battle